Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets are now extensively used. Recently, wearable or companion devices, for example, Galaxy Gear, Galaxy Gear 2, Galaxy Gear Fit, or Google Glasses equipped with head mounted display (HMD), are used in conjunction with an electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet.
Each electronic device may operate separately and may operate in master/slave or provider/consumer relationship. For example, a smartphone (a master or provider device) operating as a host device may have an application package for wearable device (a slave or consumer device). The smartphone may provide the application package to a wearable device through a network (for example, Bluetooth).
For example, a user may connect a smartphone and a smart watch and may then use them together. Applications a, b, and c may be installed on the smart watch and applications (or packages) A, B, and C for supporting the applications a, b, and c may be installed on the smartphone. When a user loses a smartphone and then purchases a new smartphone, if only the packages A and B are installed on the new smartphone, after the new smartphone is connected to an existing a smart watch, a component of the smartphone for operating the application c may not exist. In such a case, a malfunction may occur in application c or a situation in which a smartphone or a smart watch does not operate may occur. Therefore, when a smartphone is newly connected to a smart watch, the smart watch may be factory reset compulsorily. Accordingly, a user experiences unnecessary inconvenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.